beyondbinaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Democrats
A list of some interesting Democrats in the US political system. Elizabeth Warren :"Given the perception by some liberal people of colour that the Democratic Party takes voters of colour for granted while focusing on winning back white working-class votes, the idea that Warren could have used stories about her past ancestry to take advantage of opportunities reserved for people of colour would be met with significant criticism and perhaps doubt that Warren truly could connect with such Americans - especially when compared to other prospective 2020 candidates such as Democrat Senators Cory Booker and Kamala Harris. This is perhaps why, in addition to proving that she was not being dishonest, Warren is attempting to tackle the issue head-on by providing evidence that she did not use family folklore to get a job as a Harvard professor." :"To be accurate, Warren never claimed she was "an Indian". She claimed to have Native American ancestry. The genetic analysis she released found "strong evidence" that Warren's DNA had a Native American ancestor six to 10 generations ago." :"In the Wall Street Journal op-ed where she lays out her plan, Warren rehearses a familiar story of a kindler, gentler Norman Rockwell capitalism that suddenly curdled, around 1980, into an amoral free-for-all. “What are the obligations of corporate citizenship in the US?,” she asks. “For much of US history, the answers were clear. Corporations sought to succeed in the marketplace, but they also recognized their obligations to employees, customers and the community.”" Alexandria Ocasio-Cortez :"The undeniable fact is that Ocasio-Cortez has been the rock star of the political left since she pulled off her shock defeat of 10-term incumbent Joseph Crowley in the Democratic primary in June. Her name recognition has since gone through the roof. This past week, she took the nation’s capital by storm, joining a protest on climate change inside the office of (soon-to-be-speaker?) Nancy Pelosi, rallying support for a “Green New Deal” select committee, and pledging support for primary challenges against incumbent Democrats. The New York Times referred to her “noisy Washington debut” and her “uncanny knack for grabbing the spotlight.” :She has also put the fear of God into conservative media. They have obsessed over her clothes, her housing, her policy positions, and the occasional gaffe. And the result? “Conservative obsession with attacking Ocasio-Cortez is keeping her in the news 24/7 and only making her stronger,” my colleague Murtaza Hussain observed on Twitter, only half in jest. “They’re going to make the same mistake as the libs did with Trump and end up making her president.” :Remember: Politicians, and the pundits who cover politicians, want to pretend there is some sort of scientific method or formula for dispassionately determining which candidates are best-placed to run for the White House every four years. But there is no science and no formula. Sometimes it’s just sheer luck: being in the right place at the right time. For example, Barack Obama might not have made it to the White House in 2008 had he not been plucked from semi-obscurity by John Kerry four years earlier to give the keynote address at the Democratic National Convention — where he then delivered a barnstormer of a speech." :"But she’ll get attacked! Have you seen how she handles her conservative critics online? She has dunked on Ben Shapiro, fact-checked John Cardillo, shamed Ron DeSantis, and mocked Sean Hannity in a series of viral tweets. She has “the best comebacks on Twitter,” as one headline put it. The advantage that Ocasio-Cortez has over her fellow under-fire Democrats is that she looks and sounds like a very normal person and comes across as both relatable and genuine. She is as comfortable discussing mac-and-cheese as she is discussing “Medicare for All.”" :"I can safely say that, with the exception perhaps of Barack Obama, I have never before seen a politician come out of nowhere to energize, enthuse, and inspire millions of people in such a phenomenally short space of time in the way that Ocasio-Cortez has over the past few months. And unlike Obama, Ocasio-Cortez has done so while challenging conventional wisdoms and going on the offensive against a lazy neoliberal consensus. She hasn’t pulled any punches." Astrology Bernie Sanders :"Bernard Sanders (born September 8, 1941) is an American politician who has served as the junior United States Senator from Vermont since 2007. The U.S. Representative for the state's at-large congressional district from 1991 to 2007, he is the longest-serving independent in U.S. congressional history and a member of the Democratic caucus. He ran unsuccessfully for the 2016 Democratic nomination for president and is running again in 2020. :A progressive and self-described democratic socialist, Sanders is known for his opposition to economic inequality. On domestic policy, he broadly supports labor rights, and has supported universal and single-payer healthcare, paid parental leave, tuition-free tertiary education, and an ambitious Green New Deal to create jobs addressing climate change. On foreign policy, he broadly supports reducing military spending, pursuing more diplomacy and international cooperation, and putting greater emphasis on labor rights and environmental concerns when negotiating international trade agreements. Commentators have variously described his political philosophy as aligned with New Deal policies and social democracy, but not necessarily with true socialism—characterized by the social ownership of the means of production—and have noted the strong influence his views have had on Democratic Party politics since his 2016 presidential campaign." :"The political positions of Bernie Sanders are reflected by his United States Senate voting record, public speeches, and interviews. A self-described democratic socialist, Bernie Sanders is an independent senator from Vermont who has served in government since 1981. :In 2016, Sanders campaigned for the Presidency of the United States in the Democratic primaries. His proposed policies emphasize reversing economic inequality. Since the election, Sanders has criticized the presidency of Donald Trump, and announced in February 2019 that he will again run in the Democratic Party primaries for the 2020 presidential election." :"Senator Sanders opposes big business, taxing the middle class, military spending, domestic surveillance and supports taxing businesses, restrict money in politics, consumer protection, disaster relief, funding education, environmental protection, financial sector regulation, gun control, public health, foreign and humanitarian aid, humane immigration policy, labor rights and wages, lgbt rights, internet freedom, avoiding default, poverty amelioration, racial equality, increasing revenues, taxing the wealthy, a robust safety net, higher spending, women's rights." Amy Klobuchar :"Amy Jean Klobuchar (/ˈkloʊbəʃɑːr/; born May 25, 1960) is an American lawyer and politician serving as the senior United States Senator from Minnesota. A member of the Minnesota Democratic–Farmer–Labor Party (DFL), Minnesota's affiliate of the Democratic Party, she previously served as the Hennepin County Attorney. In February 2019, she announced her candidacy for the Democratic nomination for President of the United States in the 2020 election. :Born in Plymouth, Minnesota, Klobuchar is a graduate of Yale University and the University of Chicago Law School. She was a partner at two Minneapolis law firms before being elected county attorney for Hennepin County in 1998, making her responsible for all criminal prosecution in Minnesota's most populous county. Klobuchar was first elected to the Senate in 2006, becoming Minnesota's first elected female United States Senator, and reelected in 2012 and 2018. In 2009 and 2010 she was described as a "rising star" in the Democratic Party." :"Amy Jean Klobuchar (/ˈkloʊbəʃɑːr/; born May 25, 1960) is an American lawyer and politician serving as the senior United States Senator from Minnesota. A member of the Minnesota Democratic-Farmer-Labor Party, Minnesota's affiliate of the Democratic Party, she previously served as the Hennepin County Attorney. She is running for the Democratic nomination for President of the United States in the 2020 election. :Klobuchar's political positions have generally been in line with modern American liberalism. She is pro-choice on abortion, supports LGBT rights and Obamacare, and was critical of the Iraq War. :According to GovTrack, Klobuchar passed more legislation than any other senator by the end of the 114th Congress in late 2016. According to Congress.gov, as of December 16, 2018, she had sponsored or co-sponsored 111 pieces of legislation that became law. During the 115th Congress, she voted in line with Trump's position on legislation 31.1 percent of the time." :"Senator Klobuchar opposes big business, taxing the middle class, domestic surveillance and supports taxing businesses, restrict money in politics, consumer protection, disaster relief, funding education, environmental protection, financial sector regulation, gun control, public health, foreign and humanitarian aid, humane immigration policy, labor rights and wages, lgbt rights, internet freedom, avoiding default, poverty amelioration, racial equality, increasing revenues, taxing the wealthy, a robust safety net, higher spending, women's rights." Ilhan Omar Kamala Harris The Two Faces of Kamala Harris By BRANKO MARCETIC :"The first seven months of the Trump administration has seen an ever-changing coterie of high-profile Democrats probing the possibility of launching a 2020 run to take back the White House, from Joe Biden and Corey Booker, to Kirsten Gillibrand and Deval Patrick, and maybe even Hillary Clinton for a third time. The latest name to join this carousel of political ambition is recently elected California Senator Kamala Harris." Anti-Sex Workers :"Harris fought a suit brought by a sex workers’ rights organization to legalize prostitution in California. But much worse was her hounding of Backpage, an online classified website frequently used by sex workers, which Harris brought criminal charges against suspiciously close to her senate election, accusing it of being “the world’s top online brothel.” The relentless pressure eventually forced the website to shut down its adult advertising section." Tulsi Gabbard Foreign Affairs |Medium:/Gabbard2016/My meeting with Donald Trump> :"I shared with him my grave concerns that escalating the war in Syria by implementing a so-called no fly/safe zone would be disastrous for the Syrian people, our country, and the world. It would lead to more death and suffering, exacerbate the refugee crisis, strengthen ISIS and al-Qaeda and bring us into a direct conflict with Russia–potentially resulting in a nuclear war. We discussed my bill to end our country’s illegal war to overthrow the Syrian government and the need to focus our precious resources on rebuilding our own country, and on defeating al-Qaeda, ISIS, and other terrorist groups who pose a threat to the American people." - Partially in contrast with Hillary Clinton's election promise to establish a no-fly zone over Syria (possibly leading to Gabbard's resignation as DNC vice-chair and support of Bernie Sanders in the Democratic primaries) Past Homophobic View :"She has worked to relax restrictions on Indian immigration to the US even as she joins with Trump’s rhetoric in attempts to refuse allowing Syrian refugees into the country. And her views on Islam mirror those of Modi’s— both insist that identifying the faith of Islamists is of paramount importance in fighting extremism (not of Hindu extremism, of course)." Tulsi Gabbard once touted working for anti-gay group that backed conversion therapy :"Gabbard's father Mike was a prominent anti-gay activist in Hawaii. He was also the director of Stop Promoting Homosexuality and also served on the steering committees of the National Campaign to Protect Marriage and the Hawaii-based coalition, Save Traditional Marriage. He also once hosted an anti-gay radio show, Let's Talk Straight Hawaii." :""This war of deception and hatred against my mom is being waged by homosexual activists because they know, that if elected, she will not allow them to force their values down the throats of the children in our schools," Gabbard is quoted as saying." :""To try to act as if there is a difference between 'civil unions' and same-sex marriage is dishonest, cowardly and extremely disrespectful to the people of Hawaii," Gabbard said at the time. "As Democrats we should be representing the views of the people, not a small number of homosexual extremists."" :""I grew up in a very kind of conservative household. A multi-ethnic, multi-racial, multi-faith home," Gabbard said in New Hampshire in December, speaking to her shift. "Diverse in our makeup and diverse in our views. And I held views growing up that I no longer hold."" Hillary Clinton Fued: Russia Allegations Cory Booker :"Cory Anthony Booker (born April 27, 1969) is an American politician serving as the junior United States Senator from New Jersey since 2013 and a member of the Democratic Party. The first African-American U.S. Senator from New Jersey, he was previously the 36th Mayor of Newark from 2006 to 2013. Before that Booker served on the Newark City Council for the Central Ward from 1998 to 2002." :"His political ideology closely aligns with the New Democrat movement and he has been described as a political moderate. Considered a social liberal, Booker supports women's rights, affirmative action, same-sex marriage and single-payer healthcare. His youth, public presence, and political ideology have marked him as a potential member of multiple U.S. presidential tickets." Cory Booker’s Conscience :"Cory Booker is no courageous senator. He's Big Pharma's favorite Democrat." Booker on Israel Meet the pro-Israel donors who boosted Cory Booker’s Senate run :"Booker’s fundraising overwhelmed his opponents during the Democratic primary, and a group of donors with hawkish views on Israel helped him win the cash race, though foreign policy played little role in the election. The Senator-elect’s views on Israel have been shaped by his close ties to people like Rabbi Shmuley Boteach, so the money was more of a bonus than an inducement to push the cause of the Jewish state. As he enters the Senate, he could become one of its more outspoken pro-Israel members at a time when the body could vote on new sanctions on Iran and bills to upgrade the U.S.-Israel relationship even further. :In late July and early August, a newly formed Super PAC called the Mobilization Fund dropped $532,000 in cash on Booker. The money was used for the “pro-Booker ground game — canvassing operations, literature and telephone calls,” according to the Center for Public Integrity’s Adam Wollner. :According to tax records I reviewed the Mobilization Fund only has six donors. They are all hedge fund leaders or corporate CEOs, and 4 of the 6 are big on Israel. Here they are:" *Hedge fund manager Seth Klarman, who gave the Super PAC $100,000, has given money to settler groups through the Central Fund of Israel and spends $1 million a year on Birthright. Klarman is also on the board of the Israel Project, gives a lot of money to the Friends of the Israel Defense Forces and is co-chairman of the David Project’s board, an organization promoting Israel on campus that has targeted pro-Palestinian professors. *Michael Fux, the CEO of a sleep products company, also gave $100,000 to the Mobilization Fund. Fux has sat on the board of the Friends of the Israel Defense Forces, which spends money on Israeli soldiers, since at least 2009. *Cousins Laurie and Andrew Tisch gave a little less–$50,000– to the Super PAC, they’re likewise big on promoting Israel. *Laurie Tisch, is the vice president of the Tisch Foundation." Cory Booker says there’s no ‘greater moral vandalism’ than abandoning Israel (and he’ll cut off his hand first) :"Yesterday the Intercept published a secret recording of Senator Cory Booker meeting with a New Jersey delegation at the AIPAC policy conference in Washington last week — AIPAC is the leading Israel lobby organization — and the speech is so over the top it’s hard to fathom. It ends with Booker consecrating Israel and the U.S. as one in the name of Martin Luther King and his murder in Memphis, a sermon by the senator you will have to read to believe." :"And Booker says not one word about Palestinian human rights or Israel’s persecution of Palestinians. That’s right. A progressive senator who invokes Martin Luther King Jr. over and over again has not one word to say about the Jim Crow status of Palestinians while describing Israel as a “country that I love so deeply, that changed my life from the day I went there as a 24 year old.”" :"Booker says that the AIPAC “conference is coming at a deeply critical time” because of the rise of anti-Semitic incidents in the U.S. in recent years. He segues right from the rise of anti-Semitism to the rise of anti-Zionism. “We must take acts on a local stage against vicious acts that target Israel. That’s why I’m cosponsor of Senate Bill 720. Israel anti-Boycott Act,” he says." Kirsten Gillibrand |JacobinMag:/Marcetic2017/The Shape-Shifter> :"Before her appointment to the Senate, Gillibrand was a Blue Dog Democrat through and through. Representing a House district in Upstate New York, she backed the Bush tax cuts and voted to expand government surveillance every chance she got (this continued to 2015, with CISA, a bill that allowed companies to pass their customers’ data to the government). She opposed gay marriage and bragged that her voting record was “one of the most conservative in the state.” As late as 2009, she was referred to as an “ostensibly non-liberal Democratic congresswoman” and a “conservative Democrat.”" :"... These positions would haunt Gillibrand for some time. In December 2010, the Spanish-language New York newspaper El Diario ran a cover story on Gillibrand titled “ANTI IMMIGRANTE,” and quoted Gillibrand’s own website boasting about her anti-immigration stances. One Hispanic assemblyman criticized Gillibrand for having a “hard-line stand” that “borders on xenophobia.”" :"... On the one hand, this shows that Gillibrand isn’t implacably opposed to taking more progressive stands. But more importantly, it indicates that she’s less a torchbearer for anti-Trump resistance than a garden variety ladder-climber. How, after all, can a politician whose past positions on immigration rival — and in some cases mirror — Donald Trump’s lead a far-reaching fight against political reaction?" :"Her biggest givers are lawyers, lobbyists, and members of the FIRE (finance, insurance, and real estate) industries. While Gillibrand’s top two individual donors have always been her former law firms, there are some other, familiar names on the list: Morgan Stanley, Goldman Sachs, JP Morgan Chase, and Blackstone Group all rank consistently high on her top twenty, and UBS, Deutsche Bank, and Citigroup have also made appearances. In fact, Goldman Sachs gave more money to Gillibrand than any other congressperson in 2011 and 2012." Beto O'Rourke Beto O’Rourke frequently voted for Republican legislation, analysis reveals :"Review of his six-year record in Congress shows Democrat frequently opposed own party, and supported bills that boosted the fossil fuel industry and Trump’s immigration policy" :"... a new analysis of congressional votes from the non-profit news organisation Capital & Main shows that even as O’Rourke represented one of the most solidly Democratic congressional districts in the United States, he has frequently voted against the majority of House Democrats in support of Republican bills and Trump administration priorities. :Capital & Main reviewed the 167 votes O’Rourke has cast in the House in opposition to the majority of his own party during his six-year tenure in Congress. Many of those votes were not progressive dissents alongside other left-leaning lawmakers, but instead votes to help pass Republican-sponsored legislation." Beto O’Rourke’s secret membership in America’s oldest hacking group :"“There’s just this profound value in being able to be apart from the system and look at it critically and have fun while you’re doing it,” O’Rourke said. “I think of the Cult of the Dead Cow as a great example of that.”" Joe Biden CREEPY UNCLE JOE Paul Joseph Watson (2017) (Biden creepiness) (Biden on Transgender rights) Pete Buttigieg Doug Jones Gordon Douglas "Doug" Jones is a former US attorney, now in private practice, challenging for the Alabama senate election on December 12, 2017. "Judge and Republican senate challenger [[Roy Moore]] faces Democrat Doug Jones in the general election on Dec. 12. Jones, a former U.S. attorney now in private practice, is especially remembered for his successful 2001–02 prosecution of two Ku Klux Klansmen for participating in the 1963 Sixteenth Street Baptist Church bombing that killed four African American girls. Jones’s long odds have improved only slightly with extremist Moore’s victory. To win will require a strong black turnout combined with whatever white Democrats remain in this deeply red state—plus a sufficient crossover of suburban Republicans who recoil at the prospect of Moore representing their state in the capital." Astrology Born on May 4, 1954 in Fairfield, Alabama (UTC-6), USA (unknown birth time). This day corresponds to an astrological signature of Taurus sun and Taurus moon or Gemini moon. Within his Pluto in Leo generation, Jones was born with his lunar North Node in Capricorn. Mars in Capricorn, Venus in Gemini, Mercury in Taurus, Chiron in Capricorn. Major Aspects Mercury trine Mars, Venus inconjunct Mars, Mercury opposite Saturn. Rise "served as a United States Attorney for the Northern District of Alabama appointed by President Bill Clinton, and rose to prominence for prosecuting the remaining two Ku Klux Klan perpetrators of the 16th Street Baptist Church bombing which killed four black girls" Articles Who is Doug Jones, and can he defeat Roy Moore in conservative Alabama? - Washington Post (can't open) 2019 References ---- }} Category:USA Category:Politics Category:Neoliberalism Category:Liberalism